Letters to Russia
by pyron55
Summary: write letters to russia by reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi this is pyron and I decided to make one of these letter things, oh! And by the way you can also add a little p.s. to my OC Pyron! **

hello this is Russia. I decided to do this letter thing so please review and send letters and don't send as countries who already sent! Oh you can send as the same country if you sent the 1st letter from that country, I will know! Also you can send little letter notes to my new friend pyron at the bottom of the review and do this before it (ex. TP: ) , which means to pyron. Ok?

Goodbye for now, Russia,

P.S. all become one with mother Russia, da?

**AN: you can also send as states or cities too but Iowa is reserved! Also I am wondering why Italy pops up with pizza randomly also do not cuss or Russia will come after you with his lead pipe**, Russia: it's true I will. **Where did you come from! You can say heck or crap but that's it! Ok? I'll try to reply to your reviews as soon as possible also go to letters to Iowa she inspired me. Until you review bye!**


	2. Iowa 1

**AN: this is getting fun!**

Dear Russia,

Greetings. This is Iowa. I just wanted to say hello, because us states do not talk to other countries often. So yes, hello.

Sincerely,

Iowa

Dear Iowa,

Privet Iowa! I am grateful that you sent a letter so soon I've just launched into space! If you're wondering why I'm racing America also im going to be gone from earth I'll send letters by rocket!

Goodbye for now, Russia,

P.S. female Russia is staying on earth I wonder if she'll send letters to me. All become one with mother Russia, Da?

_Pyron: _hi Iowa!

**AN: he forgot to mention he's going to be in space for all spring and summer. Keep sending!**


	3. Belarus 1

**AN:ugh... I messed up on the first. wow 7**** replies already? Awesome! Here's my letter to Belarus**

My darling brother,

After much effort, I have finally managed to have the Kremlin reserved for our wedding! It will be next week, so please, please turn up this time. I did wait at the altar for three hours the last time, only to find you hiding in your attic.

If that happens again, brother...*sharpens knife*

Yours, now and always,

Belarus

To Belarus

Little sister I forgot to mention… I'm going to be gone the whole month! I'm racing America to see who gets to mars first. in fact… I'm taking off right now bye!

From, Russia


	4. Iowa city 1

**AN: wow thanks Cassie, NewtGirl, and IMAxENIGMAx don't worry I'll keep sending to you guys I haven't got to yet!**

Dear Russia,

Hello, I am Iowa City. You write letters to my mom ;) we all know what that's about.

Anyway i wanted to say hi since Des Moines (my brother) wont tell me where Stavropol moved to :(.

Well that's all for now,

IC

PS I'm sending you corn with this letter :) i know how much you like it.

Dear Iowa City,

Yes and what do you mean about "we all know what that's about."? Thanks for the corn, I wonder where female Russia is right now… oh well.

Goodbye for now, Russia

P.S. all become one with mother Russia, Da?


	5. New Mexico 1

**AN: Thanks da cookie of doom for sending a letter!**

Dear Russia. Hi, how are you. It's nice that you decided to send letters. Umm... do you like chili? Chili is wonderful. I could send you some. Why does Belarus stalk you? You're her BROTHER! That's really creepy. I feel for you. New Mexico (or just Allie)

Dear New Mexico,

We're all related in some way even you, kidding! I love any hot food. It's so cold here

Oh yah my sister wants to marry me.

Goodbye for now, Russia

P.S. all become one with mother Russia, da?


	6. Ukraine 1

**AN: thanks for all the reviews! By the way this story already has 216 Hits!**

**Thanks Ukraine for sending! Keep sending everyone!**

My dear sweet Russia,

Oh I'm so happy you finally hosted one of these! The other countries also have these letter stories and I was wondering when you will start with one. I miss you so much dear brother. I'm so sorry if I'm not with you anymore, my boss prohibited us from seeing each other.

How is my sweet brother right now? At the current, my back hurts right now. Is Belarus with you? How is she? Oh I hope you are alright; it's been a while since we've talked my dear brother. Please be careful!

From your Sister,

Ukraine.

P.S: Dear, I sent you special giant sunflowers just for you!

T.P: Um, hello there Pyron!

Dear sister Ukraine,

I decided to do one of these because I thought it would be fun, and it is! I miss you too dear sister. No Belarus is not with me I am on my way to mars but I can still send letters and receive them and I will dear sister (hits meteor with lead pipe sending it flying)

From your brother,

Russia.

P.S. Thank you! I love them!

_From Pyron: hello Ukraine, I just tended the engine flame with my bare hands!_

**AN: thanks for all the letters everyone! (bottom of letter is burnt)**


	7. Kalinigrad 1

**AN: sorry this is it for tonight. Thanks Kaida Namiko Ginryuu! had to redo this ok re read please**

Oi papa, this is Kaliningrad ^-^

First off, Germany and his brother have been calling me names and saying that I took their land! Papa vill beat them up, da?

Number 2: Vhere did you get your pipe from? I vant one just like that so can beat up Poland for stealing Agneska, the headless doll that China gave me.

Number 3: Lithuania vill become one with Kaliningrad, da?

P.S. Auntie Belarus vas looking for papa, so I told her vhere you are. That is ok, da?

Dear Kaliningrad,

I am going to go do that right now(grabs led pipe)

oh that? I got it at Germany's house and ripped it out of the ground.

You can torture them vhile I'm gone, da?

Goodbye for now Russia,

P.S. (face palms) please don't ever do that again Kaliningrad, you're aunt Belarus wants to marry me, and I don't.

**AN: thanks for catching that chaoticlight!**


	8. USSR 1

**AN: thanks pst1993 , but please don't post another letter until I answer _YOUR_ last one! Unless it's a mess-up then put re-do at the bottom. you can still review though unless I haven't written back! **

Brother,

I am still alive. Some of the countries have chosen to remain communist. But how am still alive, I do not know. Perhaps it is because the people want communism to return. Do not disappoint them. Where am I... hiding.

Your brother,

The Soviet Union.

Dear brother,

You're alive! I have missed you very much. My stupid boss got rid of communism in Russia. I won't once my stupid boss die's. is where you are have people that look Chinese? If so then you're in south Korea.

Goodbye for now, Russia


	9. Female Russia 1

**AN: you can start posting again, ok everyone? Thanks VstavajSonce!**

* * *

><p>Dear Male Self,<p>

Privet! We've met before, da? WEll, if you do not remember me, I am Ivanna, your... Sister? (Female self) No matter. Please tell your Belarus to stop following me. It's unnerving.

Warm hugs and sunflowers,

Ivanna Braginski (Female Russia)

* * *

><p>Dear Female Self,<p>

Privet! Yes I believe have. And of course I remember you, we are twins! da? Um … I can't really… that's thanks to the Soviet Union… oh by the way you need to get out of there right now! I went by rocket, but never mind that now! Grab your belongings (especially your shovel) and RUN! Belarus thinks that you can lead her to where I am hiding. If you already know that she wants to marry me! I went into space to escape her. Also, if you can, could you bring a lot of weapons, that would be great!

Sunflowers and vodka,

Ivan Braginski (Russia)

p.s. all will become one with Russia (except Belarus)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry! I have had to work a lot today, and I couldn't write anything! + I had to clean my room when I got home and I don't own a laptop so please don't think this is about my morale. And you don't have to worry about having multiple characters. In fact I like that! Oh if you like this way to sign the end to my letters "Sunflowers and vodka," comment yes or no on if I should use it or not (no I don't drink I'm just staying in character) I also don't own a laptop, but from now on, expect a lot of chapters posted at the same time. I hope you don't mind if I make grammar edits to your letters. Bye!<strong>


	10. Iowa City 2

**AN: Thanks everyone! I'm back! So yeah… my plan didn't work… so this is the one for now (or not). Thanks Iowa City!**

Dear Russia,

Nyeh~ hello again! so ummmm you see a bunch of the male states are trying to get in to moms pants, and its kinda funny how your one of the two males sending letters who doesn't-well i think you don't that is...

if you see France will you hit him REALLY hard for me, im still mad since he sold us...

you are very welcome for the corn and whenever you want more do not hesitate to ask!

write me soon,

IC

PS that's not really my choice, you see its up to mom and grandpa. and grandpa would "never let any of his children or grandkids become one with that beep commie beep."

i don't get it, you seem pretty nice to me nyeh~

Dear Iowa City,

Privet! Uuuuumm I'm not a state and never want to be. Oh France? I played tennis with (his head) him this morning. He's a really great (tennis ball) guy.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

_Sunflowers and vodka, _

Ivan (Russia)Braginski.

P.S. your grandpa hates me just because I was once communist.

p.s.s. I am


	11. Sorry!

**Sorry guys my plan ended up backfiring and I need to find something for it to work and it's been way harder with these 2 guys **

**Ed (fullmetal): STOP IT WITH THE FREAKIN DRAINPIPE!**

**Ivan: but it's fun to hit midgets with it!**

**Ed : WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T BE SEEN BEHIND A GRAIN OF SAND!**

**ME: SHUT-UP! (Makes wall of fire between them) ugh… **

**Italy: !**

**ME: (eye twitches) make that 3. Thank goodness ed might mess around with some letters so he'll probably make a comment or 2 well **_**bolstigonya **_**for now! **

**Pyron.**

**Ah crap if I get a letter from male Belarus (yes genderbended characters can be made) I'll get killed… I hope I didn't just jinx it.**


	12. New Mexico 2

**AN: As you can see I've was gone yesterday and unfortunately, it wasn't writing letters sorry!**

**Ed: for a babysitting class. (snickers)**

**Me: shut up Midget!**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOUR BABY BROTHER IS TALLER THAN HIM!**

**Me: well that's true…**

**Ed: (is spinning around pyron) CAN A MIDGET DO THIS! HUH! HUH!**

**Me: (bursts into flame)**

**Ed: OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**

**Me: for spinning me around anyways here's Russia**

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Thank you so much for replying to my letter. I can help take Belarus (Ed's comment: Belarus is basically the same as Lithuania) off your hands if you want. I think Lithuania like her. weirdo that he is...Any way, thanks for the reply. I hope we can chat more often.

New Mexico. (Allie Jones)

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

You're welcome! You can! I would very much appreciate it! Da, I know. Me too!

_Sunflowers and vodka,_

Ivan "Russia" Braginski

p.s. do you hate vodka?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks da cookie of doom!<strong>


	13. Author's Notice

**((Meh heh, hello there! This is NewtGirl! Erm, pyron55 has been unable to post himself for a while, 'cause he got grounded. From what I understand, a troll sent him something inappropriate, and his mother saw, and she doesn't believe that it was a troll. So this once, I'm helping him post! I'll shut up now, meh~!))**

A/N: So sorry I've been gone so long, but I will be back next Tuesday!

Tampa: Finally!

Russia: I'm back, yay!

Me: Those who cuss here will get their kneecaps broken. With a pipe.

New York: FFFFFF-

Russia: Specifically this pipe! (holds up new pipe) :D

Me: My friend NewtGirl is typing and posting this, bye!

**((Meh~! this is NewtGirl, one last time. Just so you know, pyron gave me this to type up on a sheet of paper. His handwriting is atrocious, so I had to rewrite it so I'd be able to read it later. Meh heh~!))**


End file.
